Sharing is caring
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Après une journée de travail au 221B Baker Street, Greg propose à Mycroft d'aller manger. Ils se retrouvent au Zizzi, devant le menu.


**Bonjour !**

**Un nouveau petit OS inspiré directement d'une célèbre chaîne de restaurants italiens anglais : Zizzi dont je suis très fan ^^**

**Si vous passez en UK, n'hésitez pas à y aller... Et peut-être que vous y croiserez Mycroft et Greg ;)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

En sortant du 221B Baker Street,l'inspecteur Lestrade remonta vivement le col de son manteau. En cette soirée de juin, le temps était typiquement londonien : pluvieux et humide.  
\- Je vous souhaite une agréable fin de soirée, Inspecteur. Lui dit la voix de Mycroft Holmes derrière lui. Votre enquête est un succès, je suis certain que le criminel sera jugé à la hauteur de son acte.  
Ce jour là, L'Homme du gouvernement était apparu dès que Greg était venu requérir l'aide du détective consultant pour une de ses affaires. Des heures durant, il avait participé activement à la résolution de l'enquête, aidant même Greg pour le rapport, mais avait refusé d'expliquer la raison de son implication.  
\- Merci... Je suppose que vous ne voulez toujours pas expliquer votre présence.  
Le Holmes eut un petit sourire avant de répondre :  
\- Relisez votre rapport, Inspecteur. Il n'y avait que mon frère et le docteur Watson pour vous aider aujourd'hui.  
Lestrade roula des yeux et consulta sa montre :  
\- Je meurs de faim, pas vous ?  
Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le policier le devança :  
\- Il y a un resto italien à 5 min à pied qui est ouvert jusque 23:00. Je suis sûr qu'ils auront une table pour deux.  
Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement puis Mycroft hocha lentement la tête.  
\- Je vous suis, Inspecteur.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un "Zizzi" et le Holmes grimaça.  
\- Une chaîne... Grimaça-t-il. Vous ne l'aviez pas dit.  
\- Vous auriez refusé tellement vous êtes snob.  
\- Je ne suis pas snob. S'offusqua le Holmes.  
Greg ne put s'empêcher de rire et l'autre homme se dérida avant d'entrer.

Il y avait effectivement une table pour deux et ils s'installèrent alors que le serveur leur donnait les menus. Mycroft le consulta et resta quelque temps interdit devant la photo des entrées à partager : "Sharing is caring" était inscrit en grand au dessus.  
\- Vous voulez qu'on prenne ça ? Lui demanda Greg, l'interrompant dans sa réflexion.  
\- Non.  
Le ton était sec mais l'inspecteur ne releva pas et consulta son propre menu.  
\- Je vais prendre une pizza skinny margarita. Continua Mycroft, un ton plus doux. Et vous ?  
\- Une Peperoni... Mais Mycroft ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous pourriez prendre une pizza normale. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un plat de régime.  
Le serveur arriva pour la commande, empêchant Mycroft de répondre.  
\- Une skinny margarita et une Peperoni. Commanda l'inspecteur. Et deux verres de vin rouge de votre meilleure bouteille.  
L'employé prit note et les quitta.  
\- Du vin ? S'étonna le roux, un ton moqueur.  
\- Vous l'avez mérité.  
Le ton de Greg était sincère et doux et le Holmes ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer à nouveau le menu "Sharing is caring".

Lestrade le sortit à nouveau de ses réflexions et la discussion se fit légère le reste du repas. Ils parlèrent de l'enquête, se plaignirent beaucoup de Sherlock et discutèrent des vacances d'été qu'aucun des deux ne prendrait.  
A la fin du repas, le serveur leur apporta à nouveau le menu pour un éventuel dessert.  
\- Juste un café pour m... Commença Greg, interrompu par l'Homme du Gouvernement.  
\- Voudriez-vous partager un tiramisu avec moi ?  
Le policier parut étonné et son regard tomba sur le menu de Mycroft : celui-ci n'était pas ouvert à la page des desserts mais sur celle des entrées à partager. "Sharing is caring". Il lui sourit.  
\- Bien-sûr.

Greg et Mycroft retournèrent souvent à "Zizzi" : après une visite à Baker Street, au retour d'un voyage de Mycroft, pour fêter l'arrestation d'un criminel par Greg ou tout simplement un soir où ils ne voulaient pas cuisiner. Et chaque fois, ils partageaient un plat.


End file.
